1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to image processing, and more particularly, to an image processing method for generating a vehicular image without background scenes by pre-processing images according to pixel data, and a related image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An around view monitor system (AVMS) provides an around view monitor (AVM) image/bird's-eye view image around a vehicle, which enables the driver to monitor the surrounding conditions of the vehicle in real time. Conventionally, a vehicle image may be attached to the AVM image generated by the AVMS in order to form a completed vehicular image, which may help the driver control the relationship between the vehicle (corresponding to the vehicle image) and the surroundings (corresponding to the AVM image). The vehicle image attached to the bird's-eye view image may also include a background scene (e.g. a white or black background) which is unrelated to the vehicle; this not only decreases image fidelity but also adds unnecessary image contents between the vehicle and the surroundings.
Thus, an image processing method is needed to remove the background scene between the vehicle and the surroundings in the vehicular image in order to provide a vehicular image of better image quality.